Goin' Crazy
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: And I, I can't figure out. Why? so I just scream and shout. I believe I am goin' crazy. I believe I'm loosing my mind. A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3


**And I, I can't figure out. Why? so I just scream and shout. I believe I am goin' crazy. I believe I'm loosing my mind. A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**Goin' Crazy, A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters**

**Warning : AU, OOC, lime, Typos, etc.**

**Don't like? GTFO!**

**The title is Goin' Crazy, song by Dizzee Rascal feat Robbie Williams**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam jum'at kliwon memang terkenal dengan kandungan nilai mitologi yang begitu kuat. Mulai dari pantangan-pantangan tertentu para tetua sampai kemunculan makhluk-makhluk dari dunia lain.

Tapi belum ada 'kan pantangan yang melarang seseorang untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan sang kekasih di malam jum'at kliwon.

Dan dari sinilah kisah ini terjadi.

.

.

.

"Putus?"

Seorang pria bermata safir memandang pacarnya yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah kaget dan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Iya!" Sang wanita bermata lavender menjawab dengan amat santai, sembari mengaduk-aduk jus yang tadi dipesannya.

Wajah pria berambut pirang itu berubah sendu, "Tapi, kenapa kau tega memutuskanku?"

"Putus ya putus Naruto-kun! Sekarang hubungan kita sudah berakhir!" Nada wanita bertubuh seksi itu naik satu oktaf.

"Berilah alasan yang jelas Hinata?" tuntut sang pria yang tadi dipanggil Naruto.

"Baiklah! Kamu itu kasar, berisik, kekanakan, dan menyebalkan, aku sudah bosan dengan tingkahmu, pokoknya sekarang kita putus, aku mau pergi!" sembur sang wanita seraya berdiri dari kursi dan menaruh beberapa lembar yen diatas meja sebagai bayaran jus yang tadi dia pesan. Rupanya ia memang tidak main-main dengan keputusannya.

Naruto menarik lengan mungil Hinata, "Tunggu, kamu tidak boleh putus begitu saja dari ku!".

Namun, Hinata menepis kasar tangan Naruto "Lepaskan!" dan melangkah keluar cafe tempat mereka bertemu.

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, "Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi dariku Hinata!" dia pun berlari mengejar Hinata dengan wajah seriusnya. Hinata yang sadar bahwa ia dikejar Naruto pun berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Mereka pun terus melakukan kejar-kejaran di sepanjang jalan yang memang sepi, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, Hinata pun merasa lelah, sedangkan Naruto malah makin semangat, "Mau lari kemanapun aku pasti akan mengejarmu Hinata!"

"Haaahh-hah-hah" Hinata pun terengah-engah sambil masih terus memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari.

.

.

.

Cukup, Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Saat ia melewati sebuah taman, ia berhenti sejenak, dan hendak menduduki bangku ditaman tersebut. Melihat hal itu Naruto pun menyeringai.

Hinata yang tahu Naruto telah menemukannya makin panik. Kemudian dilihatnya ada seorang pria disampingnya yang sedang duduk termenung di bangku taman tersebut. Sebuah ide cemerlang pun muncul di kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata yang hampir tertangkap Naruto pun menghampiri pria itu. "Ahhh Edo-kun sayangku, cintaku." Hinata bergelayut manja sambil duduk dipangkuan pria berambut merah nyentrik dihadapannya. Kemudian Hinata memeluk mesra tubuhnya dengan sangat erat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Iris jade pria itu melebar, karena kaget mendapatkan perlakuan dari wanita asing itu.

Sementara Naruto yang sudah berjarak cukup dekat, kaget setengah mati melihat Hinata dengan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Seingatnya Hinata juga tidak pernah punya teman yang bertampang preman, apa jangan-jangan itu selingkuhannya? Hinata selingkuh dengan preman berwajah sisa-sisa narkoba dan bermata panda. So ew!

Begitu melihat Naruto mendekat, Hinata menyeringai kemudian secara tiba-tiba mengulum bibir pria dihadapannya dengan penuh nafsu, berharap Naruto marah dan segera pergi. Sedangkan pria dihadapannya hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. "Emmmhhhuuuaaahhh" Hinata melenguh dibuat-buat agar rencananya berhasil.

'sret'

Naruto menarik paksa Hinata sehingga ia berdiri agak limbung dari pangkuan pria itu. "Ahh!"

Hinata panik saat Naruto menarik dan meremas pergelangan tagannya, dengan sangat kasar. Terlihat sekali pria itu tengah naik pitam lantaran cemburu. "Siapa pria ini Hinata?"

Tahu hal itu, Hinata malah memanfaatkan kemarahan Naruto, "Pacarku!" jawabnya dengan enteng. "Benarkah!?" Naruto memicingkan matanya memandangi pria berwajah pucat seperti hantu yang masih duduk santai dibangku taman.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri, sedikit panik kalau pria itu akan menyangkal, tentu saja, ia bahkan tidak mengenal pria itu, ia pun merutuki idenya yang payah. Kemudian ia menghela nafas pasrah kalau Naruto mengetahui sandiwaranya.

Namun tiba-tiba,

.

.

.

"Kau menggangguku pirang!" Laveder Hinata melebar saat pria itu menarik tubuhnya dari Naruto, membuatnya jatuh kedalam pelukan pria itu. Ada sedikit kelegaan dihatinya karena pria itu pintar bersandiwara.

"Siapa kau?" Rahang Naruto mengeras. "Saabaku Edo" pria itu menjawab dengan mantap, dia menjalankan perannya dengan baik.

Naruto beralih memandang Hinata dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, "Hinata, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Sebelum dia pacaran denganmu." Serobot pria yang aslinya bernama Gaara itu. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu bodoh! Hinata ayo pulang kau itu hanya milikku!" Naruto hendak menarik Hinata.

Namun Gaara menepis kasar tangan Naruto "Jangan sentuh dia!" bentaknya. "Hey! Apa-apaan kau!?" Tak mau kalah, Naruto membentak balik sama nyolotnya dengan Gaara.

"Kau yang apa-apa'an. Aku akan segera bertunangan degan Hinata sebentar lagi."

'hmm aktingnya boleh juga' batin Hinata.

"Tidak bisa!" sembur Naruto.

Gaara makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, dan memandangi wanita yang tengah terpana pada aktingnya, "Tentu saja bisa, karena sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku."

Kedua orang itu mendelik mendengar jawaban pria bertato Ai, 'dia berlebihan' batin Hinata.

"HI-NA-TA!" kemarahan Naruto telah memuncak pada pria itu. Terlihat sekali mata safirnya berubah merah, urat-uratnya pun menegang.

Gaara memandangi Hinata lekat-lekat "Ne, Hinata sudah berapa bulan usia kandungan anak kita?" tanya Gaara dengan sangat mesra, layaknya seorang suami pada istrinya.

Lavender Hinata bergerak kesegala arah, mencari jawaban yang tepat, "Uhmmm, ti-tiga b-bu-lan" Hinata sedikit tergagap, karena dia menjawab asal. Ia pun mengembalikan arah pandangannya pada Gaara, namun ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa dihadapannya.

Ternyata Gaara tengah berjongkok, tingginya kini setara dengan perut Hinata. Pria itu tanpa ragu menyingkap baju yang dikenakan Hinata keatas, menampakkan perut langsingnya.

Kemudian Gaara mengelus dan mengecup mesra perut telanjang Hinata yang masih datar. Karena tentu saja dia tidak hamil, ini kan hanya akal-akalan spontan dari si Gaara saja. Membuat Hinata tentu saja merona hebat dan merasakan sensai geli dari jari-jari dan bibir Gaara yang mengecup daerah bagian bawah pusarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto tengah mematung melihat kekasih tersayangnya, oh ya lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya, tengah bermesraan dengan pria lain didepan matanya.

"Sekarang kau pergilah, aku mau pulang bersama Hinata." Naruto baru sadar dari keterkejutannya setelah mendengar ucapan seenaknya dari pemuda berambut spike itu.

Naruto hendak menahan Gaara, "Enak saja, mau kemana kalian?" tanyanya dengan sangar. "Apartemenku!" jawab Gaara tidak kalah sangar.

"Sialan! Hinata punya rumah sendiri!" teriakan Naruto membahana ditaman itu. Untung sudah malam, jadi lumayan sepi pengunjung. Kalau tidak, pasti mereka sudah jadi bahan tontonan. Seperti sinetron murahan di TV.

Gaara menatap pria itu dengan wajah malas, "Memangnya kenapa? aku juga sering bercinta dengan Hinata di apartemenku."

'KYAA APA' Hinata berteriak dalam hati, tidak rela mendengar ucapan ngawur pria yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

Gaara memeluk Hinata dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto mematung sendirian. "T-TI-DAK M-MUNG-KIN!"

.

.

.

"Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku Tuan...?"

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara."

"Mmm, Arigatou Tuan Sabaku Gaara."

"Gaara saja."

"Iya, Gaara-san. Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Mari kuantar?"

.

.

.

Hinata begitu terhipnotis dengan pria yang membawanya pulang. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika mereka sudah berhenti berjalan. Entah perasaannya saja, atau memang waktu mereka begitu singkat.

"Kita sampai." Suara baritone nan seksi milik si pria misterius tadi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kesekitar tempat dirinya berpijak. Lalu matanya melebar ketika mendapati dirinya tidak berada di depan rumahnya melainkan ditengah hutan. "Gaara-san ini bukan rumahku" cicit Hinata.

"Memang, kita dirumahku."

Lavender Hinata bergerak mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Gaara. Alangkah terkjutnya ia mendapati sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'R.I.P Sabaku Gaara, 1992-2013'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love dedicated for my favorite charas Gaara and Hinata. HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY GAAHINA LOVE PARADE!


End file.
